1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a power input end and a power output end of a power supply device, and more particularly to an improved structure of a power input end and a power output end of a power supply device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of technology, the efficacy of computers is improved increasingly. The power consumption is also increasing, which results in a large amount of waste heat. Because the structures of various computer equipment and instruments are gradually sophisticated, it is strict for the quality of a power supply accordingly. In general, the waste heat generated by the computer is accumulated in the power supply, which causes the temperature of the power supply is gradually increased. If the heat does not be exhausted, it may affect the efficiency of the internal components of the power supply and shorten the service life of the power supply.
In a conventional structure of a power input end and a power output end of a power supply, the power supply comprises a casing. A rear side of the casing is longitudinally provided with a back plate. The back plate is a flat plate. The casing is provided with a power supply main body therein. The main body is electrically connected with an input end and an output end. The back plate has an opening. The opening of the back plate is provided with a plate member. The plate member has holes corresponding to the input end and the output end of the main body and the other connecting ends respectively for engagement. The back plate is formed with a plurality of ventilation holes for exhausting the waste heat of the power supply out of the casing. However, the size of the plate member of the back plate is directly proportional to the number of the connecting ends of the power supply, and the size of the plate member is inversely proportional to the number of the ventilation holes of the back plate. This design blocks the guide of heat dissipation.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.